iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:I Am A Superstar!! : )/Orientation days 1 and 2
Day 1 For my job at "Westminster Village of Allentown," lol I have 2 days of what they call orientation. Today was day 1. It was from 8:30 AM to 4:30 PM. To me, it felt like school all over again. Including me, there was 8 females there. No males! A few were becoming an RN or a CNA. Others were a hostess or a server. And me and one other girl are Dietary Aides. I think were an intersesting bunch of people. Different races and age ranges! Everyone was pretty nice! We had to fill out all these papers and watch videos. After we watched them, we answered quiz questions. Going over the emplyee handbook was like the 1st day of school when you go over all of the school rules. It was like school, but more adult like. (Not to be rude but I felt like doing this, lol. Just a list of the jobs, races and ages!) 2 black women were going to be nurses. They both said they had kids whose ages where from 15-28! :O One black 28 year old woman was there and she said her husband is in the navy. :O There was a Hispanic woman there, lol sometimes she got a little confused. (Who am I kidding? So did I! :P) I wonder if she knew a lot of English? Well, she must to get the job as a nurse! She told me she has a daughter named Stefanie. "She has a good name!" I said, LOL! A white, older looking woman was the only full-time Hostess there! She said a hilarious quote at one point, though. "If I eat one more pretzel I will explode!" LOL! A girl who looked about my age. I think she was Asian. The other Dietary Aide! This next girl got me the most. "Kassie" she looked about my age, barely out of high school, and she was pregnant. She is due this Monday! So she will have to be on maternaity leave soon anyways! Idk to me that's weird. I swear sometimes I got the feeling she is pregnant only for the attention! She said, "Everyone is treating me like I am handicap!" and everyone was asking her if she was feeling okay. Who cares!? She is not married and she chose to get pregnant? I mean idk...just not the lifestyle I would ever choose for myself. Plus during some of the videos and the tour, she was texting! -_- (AKA not paying attention) Finally theres me! The little ol' Dietary Aide! :DD ... We also went on a nice tour of the place! The woman showed us an apartment in there that was unoccupied. It is a Deluxe apartment! It was pretty big and nice inside! You know what amazed me the most? Every window in that apartment...I had a clear view of Martin! The pregnant girl said, "Ooh you can see Big Lots from here!" I thought, "BIG LOTS!? Who cares about seeing that little store down there? You can see Martin from here!" I can also see him from the one dining room I think I will be in. And there was a picture someone painted and the title was, "Bethlehem Steel." Oh swoon. :)) Theres 5 floors in the whole place. I mean I like it so far, but I have to go back there again ''tomorrow! For 8 hours again! I have no idea why it's soo long! But watching the videos takes some time off. Oh and lunch! We had a nice lunch, plus ice cream! At lunch, the manager Dave asked me, "Stefanie, are you still going to volunteer at Kirkland Village?" I said, "Sure! I will try to when I have the time!" and Dave said, "Oh, we're going to take up your time now! You won't have any time to go over there!" I think, and HOPE, he was being sarcastic, or kidding! Kirkland Village and Westmister Village is part of the same company. But Kirkland is the place I have been at for about a year now. I am more used to the residents and staff there. I don't know why Kirkland never hired me. I STILL want to work there. I don't know what to do. :| For now I guess I have to work at Westminster. That was pretty much day 1. That's all I can think of to say for now, anyways. More tomorrow on day 2, the final day! (Yay!) #iamasuperstar (talk) 21:31, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Day 2 My final day of orientation. What a story I have for you! It did not start till 8:30, but my mom had work at 7 so she dropped me off there at about 6:50. I walked around outside a bit, and then sat on a bench and fell asleep on and off, until 8:20 I went in. The first thing we did, was a man named Joe took us around the building, and showed us all the fire safety exits, stairwells, fire extinguishers, etc. And he told us what to do in case of a fire. That went well and took up some time! We of course watched a few more "Upstairs Solutions" training modules online. I like the cartoon in it! Professor Maxwell! LOL! We have seen so many of those by now and had to answer some questions. Oh here comes the highlight of the day: lunchtime. We started off with an appetizer. They said it was some sort of Bean Soup. Some kind I never heard of. I didn't really want to eat it, but I figured out of curtosy I would at least ''try it. I asked Odel, the girl next to me, "How is it?" "It's okay..." she said. I tried it. I was not fond of the taste at all. In fact it made me feel ill. I usually only feel that way when I eat peas. Like a green pea. But I did not see any in there. I left the room to go to the ladies room. It just did not agree with me. After several attempts to try to throw up, it did not work! My body, mostly my back and my chest started to ache pretty bad. I had no choice but to call my mom. She said I HAD to make it through the rest of the day. I tried. I went back to lunch, and the main course was a salad with some little cut chicken on it. The pregnant girl asked me, "Are you not a salad person?" "No, it's not that it's just...that soup did not agree with me at all." I spoke. I could not touch any food. My throat felt pretty swelled and closed yet. I just could not do it. Then they gave cookies for dessert. I said, "If anyone wants my food they're free to have it. I can't..." Then the one woman said, "Are you okay?" I said, "Look I just don't know. I don't feel good. The only reason I ever feel this way is if I eat peas." I said. I only ever ate green peas before and every time I have felt that way. "These are peas." the woman said. Now I was scared. They said it was some type of BEAN, not PEAS! I got very upset and left to call my mom again. I called her on my phone, and she starts YELLING at me like it's MY fault! "Stefanie, you HAVE to get through this! If you're going crazy over peas that ridiculous! You can't be allergic to them! If you leave, you will get FIRED on the spot and you will have to start ALL over AGAIN! Do you understand that?" I could not take it anymore. I was trying to be nice by at least trying it, I had NO idea I was allergic to it! She said she would come to give me some Benadryl. I went outside to the front, sat on a bench, and started crying. WHY did this have to happen to ME!? When I am SO close to starting! How embarrasing! I started to wonder the purpose of it all. I truly think the only thing that kept me even a little sane is that I could see Martin from that bench. SOMETHING to even try to calm me. I know people saw me crying. People rarely do. My mom came and gave me the medicine. She was so mad at me! "You have to buck up now and get back in there and finish this. You can't start all over again. You're so close to a job, you don't want to get fired." I went back in and I cried in front of the receptionist. She was nice enough to call the people and tell them I had an allergic reaction to something in the soup, but I took some Benadryl and I will go back when I felt better. Eventually I did and the rest of the day went good. In fact, we ended early! I got my schedule now and I start next week. Mon & Tues from 4:30 PM - 7:30 PM There's a few more days in there but I won't write the whole schedule on here. i start off with training, and I get paid for it. #iamasuperstar (talk) 21:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Stefanie's Pages